Behind Yuki's Hazel Eyes
by MeaganShiki28
Summary: A very short story / song fic about Kaname & Yuki's wedding - based on the Kelly Clarkson song and music video 'Behind These Hazel Eyes'. Fluffy Yaoi but No Lemons sorry. Contains Yuki-Bashing. Not for Yuki lovers. KaZe forever 3


**Behind Yuki's Hazel Eyes.**

**A very short song-fic based on the lovely Kelly Clarkson's song 'Behind These Hazel Eyes' This features the wedding of Kaname and Yuki ... based on the song's music video! (If you haven't seen the accompany video I thoroughly recommend watching it first, maybe on YouTube)**

**Pairing:**** The cutest couple not only Anime but the whole entire creation, Kaname x Zero**

**Warning:**** Yaoi but no Lemons sorry. Bad Language but Mainly Yuki-Bashing, Yuki Abuse, Yuki Hating, A Bitchy Yuki and A Character Death (Hmmmm wonder who?) **

**Disclaimer:**** No neither Behind These Hazel Eyes or VK belong to me, if VK did Yuki would be dead**.

_Italics = Actual Song Lyrics I Slipped In._

_Here I am, once again, I'm torn into pieces. Can't deny it, can't pretend. Just thought you was the one. Broken up deep inside, but you won't get to see the tears I cry Behind These Hazel Eyes._

Staring in the large gold mirror of her manor bedroom, Yuki sighed heavily after examining her reflection, she turned and sat on the king-sized luxury bed. Her ivory wedding gown spread out all around her. Her best friend Yori applied Yuki's make-up and started to up do her hair.

"Why so sad, Miss Yuki?" asked Yori, watching as Yuki stared down the photo frame now clutched in her hand. It contained a 14 year old Yuki clinging on to her older brother, she was looking up obsessively up at him while he was obviously trying to force a smile for a camera and faked a big loving brotherly hug. _Seems like just_ _yesterday you were a part of me, your arms around me tight, everything felt alright, unbreakable like nothing could go wrong._

"I love him so much Yori, I have always, it's always been my dream to marry my brother but all thats happened these past few years, all the betrayal, I hope this wedding will work."

"Oh I am sure it will Miss Yuki, you are a pureblood princess, it is your duty to marry your brother and become Queen."

"Oh I know that," smirked Yuki, "I'll do anything to be Queen."

"But what about, his you know secret ..." asked Yori tentatively

"That's the problem. I'll just have to 'get rid' of that little problem," laughed Yuki evilly, running a finger along her neck, "it may break Kaname's heart but he broke mine!"

"It tore you up Miss Yuki," Yori nearly cried remembering what Kaname done, and how Yuki had emotionally suffered, she had tried so hard to help her recover and regain Yuki's birthright as Kaname's partner ... instead of what he ended up choosing.

"Yes, and still haven't recovered, to tell you the truth , _I can't sleep, I can't breath, I'm barely hanging on, _but I will still go nonetheless and reclaim what is mine. Kaname is mine and belongs to me. After today that piece of filth won't touch him."

"How can you be so sure?"

Yuki gave another of her evil smirks, laughed manically, then proceeded to pull on her many petticoats underneath her wedding dress to reveal she had her Vampire Hunter weapon Artemis strapped to her leg.

"Now Yori give me fetch me my bouquet!" ordered Yuki

Yori hated it when Yuki had her moments where she showed her truly devious hateful self but as everyone else had turned on her and left, Yori as her best friend felt obliged to stick by her, especially after Kaname had left., but still Yori remained her faithful servant and went to fetch the bouquet that she ordered from the local florist.

"What the fuck is this bitch?" spat Yuki seeing her wedding posy that Yori had handed to her, "how the fuck am I suppose to win Kaname back with this little bit of shit?"

"Miss Yuki, it is the best they had in the shop, I spent all my money getting you it for you," Yori tried to explain to the irate Pureblood Princess.

Yuki didn't have her father or adoptive father to cover all wedding costs like what is the usual practice of weddings where the father of the bride pays. Her fatjer had passed away when she was just four and her adopted father had been a fucking traitor and sided with the enemy. So now she had no one to pay her way for her, yes she come from a rich family, if not THE richest in Japan, but she was used to being spoilt and didn't want to spend a penny on her wedding. Poor Yori had to take out a loan and mortgage her house just to buy Yuki her wedding dress for today.

"I suppose they will have to do," grimaced Yuki, holding them at arms length.

A large lightening strike lit the room, startled Yuki stood up, the flowers dropped to the floor and the photo of her and Kaname fell to the floor shattering into tiny pieces.

"Time to go Miss Yuki."

Yori and Yuki made their way to Yuki's car which was considerable large and expensive – a 16th birthday present from Kaname. Another thing she had received that she didn't have to pay for.

Arriving outside the church she was made that no-one was there to welcome her, wasn't guest suppose to greet the blushing bride? No bridesmaids either to help her except Yori trailing behind her. She heard voices inside and smiled to herself, "well at least it's customary for the bride to be late" assuming all was inside waiting for her grand entrance.

Daintily she stepped into the church, slowly walking down the aisle, each step gentle, holding her bouquet while holding on to Yori's arm.

Looking up she saw the man she had always desired, her brother, her Prince and soon to be King of all Vampires. Kaname Kuran. Standing there he was the epitome of perfect! That wavy chocolate brown hair that hung to his shoulders and curled around his cheeks, the strong jaw bone, kissable lips that curved in a smile all the way up to his wine-red eyes that you could easily become lost in. His firm sexy manly body looking even more fuckable than normal with the tuxedo he was wearing of finest silk, with a matching waistcoat and cravat that was exactly the same shade as his eyes. Trying to push all his past 'incidents' to the back of her mind and pretending they was 'mistakes' she carried on down the aisle to stand beside her man. Though her space was already taken.

Kaname's eyes never looked once down to the aisle at Yuki but instead was too entranced by the gorgeous bride stood opposite him. Kaname held his bride's hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it.

Yuki rushed to her 'usurper', 'the other bride' and pulled the long veil that trained all the way down this bride's back (unlike Yuki's which ws a bit of net clipped in) and yanked back the part covering the delicate features of Kaname's beloved and immediately gasped upon seeing the shining beautiful lilac eyes staring at her through the silver strands of hair.

**Sorry it is so short! Thanks for reading and hopefully I will update soon. Thanks again.**

**Love Megz xxx**


End file.
